Olivia's Baby Secret Revealed
by Phillipa1998
Summary: Elliot and Olivia meet in college, and meet again 8 years later. Olivia has something to tell him, but Elliot is married to Kathy with his 4 children.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's Baby Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 1**

**21 year old Olivia was invited to a party with her best friend Casey Novak. And at this party she met 23 year old Eliot Stabler.**

**"Come on Liv, we're gonna be late" Casey Novak called from the living room.**

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm almost ready" Olivia called back from her bedroom.**

**Moments later, Olivia came out in a silky knee length black dress and her hair was in a stylish bun.**

**"Wow, you look gorgeous, Liv"**

**Olivia smiled, "Thanks Case. Now let's go and hail a cab to get to this party, which you insist I go to"**

**As they walked downstairs, Olivia tried to back out yet again that night. "Case I don't really want to go, I have an assignment I've gotta finish, its due soon"**

**Casey pulled Olivia into the cab that that had just pulled up, "Liv, don't worry about the assignment just for tonight, you have all weekend to finish it"**

**Olivia sighed. "Fine"**

**When they arrived at the party. Casy walked off to be with her boyfriend, Cameron and Olivia just sat at the bar.**

**"What can I get you, miss" The bartender asked.**

**"Vodka would be nice."**

**Just as Olivia finished her drink, a tall dark haired man came walking up to her and sat beside her.**

**"Why hello, good looking. I'm Elliot Stabler."**

**Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled, "Oh hi, I'm Olivia Benson, nice to meet you, Elliot."**

**"Likewise. I hear that you are a friend of Casey Novak."**

**Olivia nodded. "Yeah, we met before the beginning of the school year. We're roommates"**

**"Ah, nice. So what career are you going into after college?"**

**"I want to be a police officer and work my way up to being a SVU detective. How about you?"**

**"Yeah, that's the same for me. You want to come dance?"**

**Olivia thought for a moment, "yeah, Ok"**

**"We can continue to talk while were dancing" Elliot said as he grabbed Olivia's hand.**

**They went onto the dance floor and danced to 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT.**

**When the dance was over. Olivia smiled and pulled away and looked ar Elliot in the eyes, "that was nice."**

**Elliot didn't say a word, his lips just collided with Olivia's and they began a passionate kiss.**

**"Wow!" Olivia said when they came up for air.**

**"Yeah, wow. Come on let's go have a few more drinks" Elliot said and took her hand in his as they walked back over to the bar.**

**"2 whiskeys please" Elliot asked the bartender.**

**2 hours and a few whiskeys later, the party ended and Elliot looked at Olivia.**

**"You want to come back to my place?"**

**Olivia hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yeah I'd like that."**

**Elliot took Olivia's hand and they walked the 2 blocks to Elliot's house. As soon as they were in his bedroom, they were all over each other.**

**Elliot gently pushed Olivia backwards onto his bed. Where they began to strip each others clothes off.**

**They had sex twice, even though they barely knew each other, but with the alcohol in effect neither of them seemed to care.**

**The Next Morning**

**Elliot woke with a pounding headache and then he noticed that he was naked. He looked beside him and saw a naked brown haired woman beside him.**

**Olivia woke when she felt eyes watching her. She smiled because she remembered what had happened the night before, but that smile instantly turned into a frown, when she saw Elliots facial expression.**

**"Oh my God! I can't believe that I had sex with you! Get dressed and leave" Elliot spoke in shock and anger.**

**Olivia was hurt, tears were threatening to spill over. "Elli-"**

**"No, now."**

**Olivia got up with a sheet covering her as she collected her clothes off of the the floor and walked into the bathroom and closed the door before getting dressed and leaving.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**4 Weeks Later**

**Olivia had became very withdrawn and rarely turned up to classes anymore, instead she wwould lock herself in her room.**

**Casey was concerned, but when Olivia began throwung up every morning, her concern for her best friend grew.**

**Casey knocked on Olivia's bedroom doo, when she heard crying.**

**"Please leave me alone, Case" Olivia said through her tears.**

**But Casey didn't listen, she opened the door and walked in.**

**She sat on the bed beside Olivia and conforted her.**

**"Honey what's going on?" Casey asked as she rubbed Olivia's back.**

**Olivia reached for something under her pillow and passed it to Case.**

**"You're pregnant?"**

**Olivia nodded and cried harder.**

**"And it's Elliot Stabler's?"**

**Olivia nodded again. "It has to be. I wasn't with anyone for about 4 months before that."**

**"It's ok, Liv. I can help you with the baby."**

**Olivia smiled slightly "Really?"**

**Casey nodded, "Of course, it's what best friends are for."**

**Olivia hugged Casey. "Thanks you so much Casey."**

**"No problem, but are you gonna tell Elliot, that he's gonna be a father?"**

**Casey knew that they slept together, Olivia conveniently left out what had happened the next morning.**

**"No I'm not. He's dating Kathy now."**

**"So? Why not?"**

**Olivia then explained to her best friend, what happened the morning after she had sex with Elliot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Morning**

**Casey was planning on taking Olivia to see Elliot, but just before they left Olivia chickened out.**

**"Casey, I don't think I can do this."**

**"Come on, Liv. You have so much confidence, you can do it."**

**"He hates me. I didn't exactly tell you what he said to me, Case."**

**Casey sighed and sat back down on the couch in the living room of their apartment. She patted the spot beside her as she looked at Olivia. "Sit down, Liv. And tel me what he said".**

**Olivia sighed as she sat down. "Ok, he said that he couldn't believe he had sex with me, and as I was running out he said he didn't ever want to see me again." Olivia told Casey and wiped away her silent tears.**

**Casey rubbed Olivia's back. "Honey he probably only said that because he's dating Kathy".**

**"What? He was dating Kathy then?" Olivia asked in shock.**

**"Yes, Liv. He's been dating her for about 6 mmonths"?**

**Olivia stood up angry. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!".**

**Casey was shocked at Olivia's outburst, she had never seen her so angry.**

**Olivia was a generally calm person. Where as Casey was hyper active and crazy. But when they met in their class together, Psychology, they instantly became best friends and as theylearnt more about each other they became best friends. They knew everything about each other.**

**Olivia tried to walk away, but Casey grabbed her wrist. In an istant Olivia's right hand swung around and slapped Casey in the face. Olivia didn't even realise she had done it, untill she heard the unmistakeable sound of flesh against flesh. Olivia dropped to her knees and burst into tears. "Damn pregnancy hormones" Olivia thought.**

**As Casey rubbed her sore, red cheeks, she kneeled down beside Olivia and hugged her.**

**Casey nooticed that she didn't mean to do it and that she was just as shocked as her with what just happened.**

**"Oh my God, Case. I'm so so sorry" Olivia apoligised just about a whisper through her flowing tears.**

**Casey rubbed soothing circles on Olivia's back "It's ok, Liv. I know you didn't mean it".**

**Casey helped Olivia up off the floor. "Come on. Let's go for a walk, you need some fresh air."**

**Olivia and Casey linked arms and walked out the door. As they walked they had a positive conversation. Casey didn't want to see another outburst from Olivia.**

**"So Liv, have you got any names picked out for the baby? I know it's still early, but its never to late to start picking names."**

**Olivia thought about it for a moment. "I haven't really thought about it much. But I do like the name Ashlyn for a girl and Jackson for a boy."**

**"Yeah they are nice names, but how about Ashlyn Dakota for a girl?"**

**Olvia ran the name throught her head before nodding. "Yeah I like it, thanks Case."**

**Casey smiled. "Glad you like it."**

**All of a sudden Casey noticed Olivia starting to shake and cry. "Honey, what's wrong?"**

**"I-I gotta go" Olivia said, and then ran off.**

**"Go where, Liv?" Casey yelled to Olivia, and then she noticed Elliot walking towards her.**

**"Hey Casey, what's wrong with Olivia?"**

**Casey sighed and looked around to see if she could see where Olivia went. But she couldn't so she turned back to Elliot.**

**"All I'm gonna say is that you hurt her really bad Elliot."**

**"Casey is there something that you aren't telling me."**

**"No, why would I lie to you? Look I've gotta go, I'll see you around." Casey lied before quickly turning and running off to find Olivia.**

**Casey looked around the whole park for her. "Olivia! Liv!" But ahe couldn't find her, so she walked home.**

**Casey walked into the apartment and heard crying and the unmistakeable sound of vomiting. Casey gathered that she was crying about Elliot and that the morning sickness had sprang up on her,**

**She walked into the bathroom and sat behind Olivia and rubbed her back. "It's ok, Liv."**

**When the vomiting ceased moments later, Olivia tried to stand up, but Casey had to help her.**

**"You didn't tell him did you, Case?"**

**Casey shook her head. "Of course not, it's up to you to tell him."**

**Casey helped Olivia into her bed to rest! **

**"Thank you Case."**

**"It's not a problem, Liv. But you need to tell him sooner or later, that he is gonna be a father."**

**Olivia sighed as she snuggled her head into her fluffy pillow. "I know, but i don't wanna stuff things up between him and Kathy."**

**Casey stood up from the bed. "I know, but he needs to know. Dont worry about it right now. Ok? Get some rest."**

**When Olivia didn't reply. Casey realised that she was asleep, so she walked out and shut the door behind her before walking into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Two weeks went by, before Olivia decided that she had the courage to tell Elliot, that she was pregnant with his baby.**

**6:00am**

**Olivia woke half an hour earlier, she walked into the bathroom and showered. In the shower, she just kept thinking about the baby and Elliot. "How the hell am I gonna tell him? He's gonna hate me even more then he already does." Olivia said to herself as she washed herself. Finally after 20 minutes of thinking in the shower, she got out and walked back to her bedroom, where she got dresseed, put her hair up and applied her make up.**

**She was out of the apartment on the way to Elliot's house at 7:15am. During the half an hour drive, she kept practising what she was going to say to Elliot.**

**Olivia cleared her throat. "Elliot, I'm pregnant... Nah, too upfront... umm, Elliot, you remember the night we slept together? Well you're gonna be a daddy... Mmmm, maybe not... Elliot I don't know how to say this, but you're gonna be a father, I'm pregnant... Yeah, that'll do."**

**When Elliot's house came into view, Olivia started shaking. "Pull yourself together Olivia, you're doing this for the baby's sake." Olivia said to herself as she pulled up outside the front of the old brownstone house.**

**She opened the car door, stepped out and shut the door behind her.**

**Slowly Olivia walked up to the big brown wooden door and knocked. A tall man with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.**

**"Hello? How may I help you?" he asked with a smile.**

**"Um hi. I'm Olivia, I was wondeering if Elliot was home." Olivia managed to get out, even through her nervousness.**

**"I'm sorry Olivia, but Elliot moved out with Kathy. All I know is that Kathy's pregnant and he transferred to another school because he moved in with Kathy."**

**Olivia was devastated. "Um ok, thank you." Olivia turned around and walked back to her car, before he could see her tears.**

**Olivia was crying the whole drive home, she was so lucky that she wasn't in a car accident since her vision was blurred from the tears. Once she arrived at her and Casey's apartment, she let herself in and ran into her bedroom.**

**Casey wa sitting on the couch watching TV, since she didn't have a class untill later that morning. She heard Olivia come in and run into her bedroom, slamming the door.**

**"What the hell was that about? Maybe Elliot didn't take it to well." Caey thought, and decided to give her best friend some space.**

**The apartment was silent besides Olivia's crying for about 10 minutes before Casey heard things being thrown around in Olivia's bedroom.**

**"What the hell is she doing?" Casey asked herself as she got up and ran to Olivia's room.**

**She opened the door to see everything all over the place and Olivia curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.**

**Olivia saw Casey walk in, so she sat up and threw her arms out, asking for a hug. Casey gathered her up in a big hug to comfort her as she continued to cr.**

**"What did Elliot say, Liv?"**

**"Nothing because he wasn't there." Olivia replied, but Casey only just understood as she was crying.**

**"What do you mean he wasn't there?"**

**"Kathy's pregnant, so he transferred to another school and moved in with her." Olivia said crying harder and shaking hysterically.**

**"2 women pregnant within a couple months of each other, he's not very bright is he" Casey said, trying to cheer Olivia up just a bit.**

**Olivia slightly laughed, through her tears, but that was all.**

**So once again in that same month, Casey was there for her best friend as she cried. And Olivia missed yet another class.**

**Just as Olivia finally calmed down, she bolted to the toilet and the morning sickness for the day kicked in. But in Olivia's case it was anytime, day or night sickness and Casey felt sorry for her. Casey was always there for Olivia, comforting her through the whole time she was puking her guts out. She seemed to notice that the more Olivia stressed about Elliot and the baby, the sicker she was.**

**Olivia turned to Casey, once the vomiting ceased, "Can you please help me up?"**

**"Sure" Casey replied as she stood up and helped her up.**

**As they walked in to the kitchen, they began talking about the tiny unborn child inside Olivia.**

**"So, Liv, when is the first ultrasound?"**

**"Um, I made the appointment for next week, if you wanna come?"**

**"It depends on what day and time, Liv" Casey said as she grabbed 2 bottles of water out of the fridge and Olivia sat at the table.**

**"It's on Thursday at 10:15am" Olivia replied as Casey sat down and passed her a bottle of water.**

**Olivia opened the bottle and took a sip as Casey thought for a moment, trying to remember if she had anything planned that particular morning.**

**"Um, I can come with you. Only if you're really sure, Liv"**

**Olivia nodded and smiled. "You're my best friend, Case; of course I want you to come. Also I've been thinking, when the baby arrives, I would like you to be their godmother"**

**Casey was so happy. "Oh my Gosh, Liv. I'd love to be. Thanks so much"**

**Olivia smiled. "It's my way of saying thank you for everything"**

**"It's what best friends are for, Liv. Come on, let's get to school. You've already missed your maths class"**

**Olivia nodded as she stood. "I hate maths anyway"**

**Casey laughed as they left the apartment and went to school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**5 Months went by, and Olivia still hadn't heard from Elliot. She was now 6 ½ months pregnant and her broken heart was beginning to heal. As long as Elliot wasn't mentioned, Olivia wouldn't break down in to tears, remembering that he was the father of her child.**

**8.30am**

**Olivia was woken by her alarm clock, she slammed her hand down on the snooze button.**

**"5 more minutes" she mumbled. But the baby had other ideas.**

**"Ah man, I gotta pee" she mumbled grumpily as she sat up.**

**She got up, walked in to the bathroom and used the toilet before having a showering, getting dressed, and to finish off with she done her hair and applied her make-up.**

**Olivia tired walked in to the kitchen, Casey was sitting at the table, already showered and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink top and she was drinking coffee.**

**"Morning Liv"**

**"Morning Case" Olivia replied as she opened the fridge, "Wish I could drink coffee"**

**Olivia grabbed out the orange juice and poured herself a glass.**

**"Someone's in a bad mood" Casey snickered as Olivia took a sip of her orange juice.**

**That comment really annoyed Olivia. "You would be too, if you had a sore back from carrying another human inside of you" Olivia replied coldly before walking off, out the apartment in to her car.**

**Casey sat there in shock and sighed. "It's gonna be one of those days. I've gotta get in to contact with Elliot somehow. I'll ask Justin, he's his best friend, so he should know" Casey thought to herself as she grabbed the phone.**

**Olivia was in the car with the stereo blaring, today she decided to listen to her U2 CD and played the song 'Beautiful Day' to try cheer herself up a bit as she drove to her OB appointment.**

**At a red light, Olivia put her hands on her belly. "Should I find out your sex today, baby? Kick once for yes, 2 times for no"**

**The baby kicked 3 times instead and Olivia started laughing, "You can't count, baby"**

**The light turned back to green and she continued to drive.**

**"Hi Elliot, it's Casey"**

**"Oh hi, Casey. What's up?"**

**"You needa come see Liv"**

**Elliot sighed. "Why the hell do I need to? She's big girl, she can look after herself. Plus I'm all the way upstate and I have a pregnant fiancée to worry about"**

**"Yeah and a pregnant ex-lover" Casey mumbled.**

**"What did you say, Casey?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"No, please tell me what you said, I didn't hear you"**

**"I gotta go, bye" Casey said and quickly hung up the phone.**

**"Thank God, he didn't hear me" Casey sighed.**

**Olivia was lying on the table, having an ultrasound done.**

**"Everything is going great, Olivia. The baby is the right size for 6 ½ months. Would you like to know the sex, this time?"**

**"Nope, I still want a surprise" Olivia said smiling.**

**Dr Lockhart smiled. "Ok then, I'll see you next time" She said as she wiped the gel off Olivia's extended belly.**

**Olivia's bad mood from earlier that morning had completely disappeared. On the way back to her car, she kept looking at the ultrasound picture and smiling.**

**In the car as she was driving, Olivia was singing, she was so happy and knew that she had to apologise to Casey for her outburst earlier.**

**When Olivia got to the apartment building, she rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor, walked to the door and let herself in. "Case!"**

**Casey came out of her bedroom. "Hey, Liv. How was the appointment?" Casey asked as they sat on the couch.**

**"It was good, everything is going great" Olivia replied, and then gave Casey the ultrasound picture.**

**"Did you find out the sex this time?"**

**Olivia shook her head. "I still haven't changed my mind about having a surprise, Case"**

**Casey smiled as she passed the picture back. "That's nice. Anyways, I did something today and I think you should know, but please don't get angry"**

**Olivia was confused. "Casey, what's going on?"**

**"I…Um… I rang Elliot today and he's living upstate and is engaged to Kathy"**

**Olivia was furious and stood up. "Oh my God, Casey. I can't believe you did that!" Olivia shouted before going in to her room and locking the door behind her.**

**Casey could hear Olivia crying. "What have I done?" Casey asked herself, she was starting to regret what she had done, even though she thought it was a good idea at the time.**

**She waited 10 minutes before getting up and walking to Olivia's room and knocked on the door.**

**Olivia was still crying, when she heard Casey knocking on the door.**

**"Go away, Casey"**

**"Please let me in, Liv"**

**"No. I don't wanna talk to you right now" Olivia replied, trying to keep calm for the sake of her baby.**

**After 5 more minutes of knocking, everything was quiet again and Olivia heard Casey walking away.**

**Olivia continued to lay there with her hands on her belly. "Hey baby, are you ok in there?"**

**The baby began moving around in response.**

**"Mummy, loves you baby" Olivia whispered before going to sleep.**

**Casey woke the next morning to a quiet apartment. She walked to Olivia's room and knocked and got no answer. She turned the handle and to her surprise the door opened, but no Olivia in sight.**

**"She must be in the bathroom" Casey thought then she knocked on the door and got no answer.**

**She opened the door and Olivia wasn't there either.**

**"Oh my God, where the hell is she?" Casey was now officially worried, more so because she was 6 ½ months pregnant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**As Casey Novak walked out of the apartment in search of her best friend, she called Olivia's mobile phone, but it rang out and went to voice mail.**

**So Casey continued her search by going down the elevator and as she walked out of the building, she tried Olivia's mobile phone again.**

**This time Olivia answered it.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Liv, it's Casey"**

**"Hey, I guess you're looking for me?"**

**"Yeah, Liv. Where are you?"**

**Olivia sighed. "If you must know, I'm sitting on a bench in Central Park"**

**"Liv, what's going on?" Casey asked as she crossed the street to Central Park.**

**Olivia sighed again. "Nothing, Case"**

**"If you say so, Liv. I'll be there in a few" Casey replied before hanging up, as she walked through Central Park.**

**Casey was near the other end of Central Park before she finally found Olivia sitting on a bench, just like she had said, her hands sitting protectively on her swollen belly, as she slouched on the bench.**

**Casey released the breath that she didn't realise that she was holding, as she sat beside Olivia, and Olivia sat up straight.**

**"What's wrong, Liv?"**

**"Nothing, Case. Seriously, I'm fine" Olivia replied, frustrated. Because she was starting to get annoyed with being asked what was wrong.**

**"You're not crying over Elliot again, are you?" Casey asked, but not expecting the reaction that she was about to receive from Olivia.**

**Olivia was furious at what Casey had just said to her. She stood up and looked down at Casey in the eyes.**

**"I am sick and tired of 'crying over Elliot' as you so nicely put it. And I'm sick of people asking what is wrong. I just wanna go on with my life, the way it was! Olivia shouted in frustration.**

**Casey rubbed Olivia's arm, "Liv, honey, your life will never be like it was when the baby arrives. And I'm sorry; I was just trying to help"**

**After a moment silence, Olivia finally spoke but it was only a whisper, "Yeah, I know, but when the baby comes, it might change for the good. But thank you for helping and I'm sorry for lashing out"**

**"It's fine, Liv. Come on, let's go"**

**Olivia nodded. "Ok then"**

**On the way home, Casey turned to Olivia. "Liv, please don't get angry, but are you hiding something?"**

**Olivia turned to Casey and Casey could see the hurt and anger in her best friend's eyes.**

**"No there isn't, Casey. Can you please drop it!" Olivia replied getting very annoyed again.**

**Casey sighed. "She must be hiding something" She thought to herself as she watched Olivia unlock the door to their apartment.**

**They sat on the couch, and Olivia looked at Casey, "I'm sorry, Case. It's just I'm scared"**

**Casey took Olivia's hand and caressed the top of it with her thumb, "Scared about what, Liv?"**

**Olivia sighed. "I'm scared that I will be a bad mother to this child, and I'm scared that I won't be able to raise it properly without Elliot"**

**"Aww, Liv. It's ok, honey. I said that I would help you raise it for the first couple of years at least" Casey replied, and then pulled Olivia in to a friendly, comforting hug. "Everything will be alright, you'll see"**

**10 Weeks Later**

**4.02am**

**Olivia woke to a contraction, she just sat there in bed and breathed through it and decided not to wake Casey. She figured that she would have time and wouldn't need to wake her best friend.**

**As the sun began to rise, Olivia's contractions became stronger and were getting closer and closer together before her water eventually broke.**

**Olivia sighed. "Holy shit! This is painful. I'm gonna have to wake Casey" Olivia thought as she sat on her now wet bed, clutching the bottom of her abdomen and rubbing the small of her back at the same time, to try ease some of her pain.**

**When that contraction ended, Olivia very slowly and painfully got up off her bed and walked out in to the hall, she was about 2 feet from Casey's door, when a really painful contraction coursed through her, causing her to scream out in pain. Casey must've woke because she came running out seconds later, in baby blue boxers with flying pigs on them and a baby blue singlet, with a very concerned look on her face.**

**"Oh my God, Liv. Is it time?"**

**All Olivia could do was nod before screaming out, "I needa push"**

**Casey was in shock and a bit frightened, she had never been in this situation before. "Seriously?"**

**Olivia nodded, "Yes, seriously, Case"**

**Casey helped Olivia back to bed, "Ok, hun, take of your boxers, while I grab some things. But don't push til I return, you hear me?"**

**"But…I …need….to" Olivia answered in between breathing through the pain and holding back the urge to push.**

**Casey ran in to the bathroom, where she grabbed a pair of scissors, out of the medicine cabinet, some old towels, out of the cupboard before running in to the kitchen and grabbed out a pipette (A/N: I think that's what those thingys like syringes are called. If I'm wrong can someone please correct me) to clean out the baby's nose and mouth and a pair of gloves out of a drawer.**

**Just as she shut the drawer, she heard Olivia scream out in pain, "Casey!"**

**"I'm coming, Liv" She called back as she began to run back to Olivia's bedroom.**

**When she walked in, she saw Olivia already pushing.**

**"Liv, honey, I told you not to push til I returned" Casey said in a caring voice as she put her gloves on.**

**"I…I….know…but I….had to" Olivia replied as she continued to push.**

**Casey sat on the end of the bed in between Olivia's spread out legs. "Ok, stop pushing for a minute, Liv"**

**Olivia looked up at Casey in confusion. "Huh?"**

**"The head's out, Liv. I'm just cleaning out the baby's nose and mouth" Casey replied as she used the pipette to clean out the baby's nose and mouth, "Ok, Liv, on your next contraction, push once more"**

**Olivia nodded and seconds later, a contraction hit and she pushed, "Arghhhh!"**

**"Waahhh" the baby made it's presence known.**

**"It's a girl, Liv. A little girl" Casey said proudly as she placed the tiny crying baby on Olivia's belly.**

**Olivia was so happy. "Welcome to the world Ashlyn Casey Dakota Benson" Olivia whispered as she caressed her brand new daughter's cheek before looking up at Casey, "Thank you so much, Case"**

**Casey cut the cord and took her gloves off, "You're very welcome, Liv. Especially since I'm her god-mother, and thank you for naming her after me" Casey replied giggling.**

**"She's perfect" Olivia whispered as she counted Ashlyn's tiny fingers and toes.**

**"Yep, she gorgeous, Liv… I better ring for that ambulance now"**

**Olivia nodded, but didn't take her eyes off the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. "Yeah, that would be a good idea, Case"**

**In the hospital, Olivia was given the all clear and baby Ashlyn weighed in at a healthy 7 pounds 8 ounces and was reported to be born at 7:16am.**

**As Olivia sat in her hospital room nursing Ashlyn, Casey walked back in and sat beside the bed. She took a deep breath before speaking.**

**"Liv, please don't get angry"**

**Olivia was confused. "Angry about what?" She asked as she placed her daughter up to her shoulder to burp her.**

**"I tried to call Elliot, to let him know that Ashlyn has made her appearance, even though, he doesn't know she even exists"**

**Olivia nodded, "Yeah, and?"**

**"The number's disconnected….Woah! Hang on a minute, you seemed a pretty calm about it, just then"**

**Olivia smiled. "You're just being a friend, plus Elliot should know that he has a daughter with me, so I understand why you did it"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**8 Years Later**

**Olivia's Point of View**

**I walked in to the 16 precient for my first day as a Special Victims Unit detective. I felt so happy and nervous, I wondered who my partner was going to be and I secretly deep down I was hoping I would do the job right.**

**I walked in to the SVU squad room and saw a grey haired man in a black suit; a white shirt and black tie walk over to me.**

**He extended his hand. "I'm John Munch"**

**I shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Olivia Benson. Could you please show me to Captain Cragen's office?"**

**"Sure, it's right over there" John pointed to an open office door to his left.**

**"Thank you" I replied before walking to his open office door and knocked.**

**Captain Cragen looked up at me from his desk and motioned for me to enter. "How may I help you?"**

**"I'm Olivia Benson, reporting for duty"**

**Cragen stood up and smiled before walking over to me.**

**He extended his hand and I shook it.**

**"Nice to finally meet you, Olivia"**

**"Likewise, Sir"**

**"Call me Captain, Olivia. Follow me and I'll introduce you to your partner" Cragen said as he walked out.**

**I followed and stopped in my tracks, when I saw a familiar face. Elliot Stabler, the father of my 8 year old daughter, Ashlyn.**

**I'm almost certain he recognised me as well.**

**"Elliot, meet your new partner -"**

**"Olivia Benson" Elliot finished off for Cragen.**

**"You 2 know each other?" Captain asked confused.**

**We both nodded in response.**

**"Ok, well. I need to go, bye" Captain said and left.**

**"Elliot, I need to speak to you in the hall" I whispered in a serious voice.**

**Elliot nodded. "It's good to see you by the way"**

**"Yeah, you too" I replied as we walked out in to the hall.**

**I took a deep breath before speaking. "Ok, Elliot, I've been trying to contact you for 8 years. I…Um… You are the" I began only to be interrupted by his mobile phone.**

**"Hey, Kath"**

**As soon as he said that name, I felt a twinge of jealousy and walked back in to the squad room.**

**It was near the end of my 1st day, when Elliot tried to find out what I was going to tell him.**

**We were sitting at our desks finishing up paperwork.**

**"Olivia, what were you gonna tell me?"**

**I looked up from my paperwork and shrugged. "It doesn't matter"**

**He got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of me. "Look I'm sorry about the past, but I was stupid and naïve. Please tell me"**

**I sighed as I stood up. "I have an 8 year old daughter and you're her father" I said loud enough for the whole squad room to hear before turning on my heel and walking out really fast to avoid a confrontation.**

**3rd person view**

**Elliot was left standing there in shock, before Munch walked over to him and patted him on the back, "Man, you got 2 women pregnant at the same time. How do you feel?" Munch snickered and so did Monique Jefferies.**

**"Shut up, you 2" Elliot replied before running out to find Olivia.**

**He ran down to the parking lot and realized that Olivia's car was gone, so he walked back in to the squad room and in to Cragen's office.**

**"Cap, could I please have Olivia's address?"**

**"And why do you need that, Elliot?" Cragen asked as he rubbed his hands together.**

**"I need to talk to her about a case"**

**Cragen sighed. "Fine" he replied as he got out Olivia's contact details.**

**Elliot looked down at the piece of paper with Olivia's address on it and back up to the door. "Apartment 3C, yep" He confirmed in his head.**

**He inhaled a nervous breath before knocking.**

**Olivia's POV**

**I was sitting at the dinner table eating dinner with Ashlyn, when I heard a knock at the door.**

**"Ash, honey, please eat your veggies" I said as I stood up to answer the door.**

**Ashlyn pouted. "But I don't like 'em, mummy"**

**"Well, if you want ice cream, I suggest you eat them" I replied then answered the door.**

**I was shocked. Elliot Stabler was standing at my door.**

**"Elliot….Ah, how did you get my address?" I asked as I let him in.**

**"Cap, gave it to me"**

**"Oh" We sat on the couch before Elliot spoke again.**

**"I came to meet this daughter of mine" Elliot said with a serious look on his face.**

**I nodded before turning my head in the direction of the kitchen. "Ashlyn, honey, can you please come in here for a minute"**

**2 seconds later, a tall, thin 8 year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a knee length skirt and pink shirt came skipping in.**

**"Yes, mummy?"**

**Elliot's jaw dropped in shock, as he must've realized that I was telling the truth.**

**"Ash, meet your daddy"**

**"Ah, hi" Ashlyn replied shyly.**

**"Hi Ashlyn" Elliot replied, once he was over the shock before looking back at me. "Liv, there's something I need to tell you"**

**I nodded and looked at Ashlyn. "Baby, why don't you go play in your room for a bit, while I talk to your father, then I'll grab you some ice cream"**

**Ashlyn nodded . "Ok, mummy" She replied before walking off in the direction of her purple butterfly bedroom.**

**The walls were painted purple, with purple butterfly curtains and matching bed set.**

**Elliot rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath before he found the courage to say what he was about to say. "I…Um…I'm married with 4 children, Olivia"**

**"Oh, I see. I think you should leave now" I replied, a touch hurt.**

**"Olivia…" Elliot caressed my arm, but I stepped back away from his touch.**

**I walked to the door and opened it, giving him the message to leave.**

**"I'll pay child support, if you need" Elliot replied as he walked out the door.**

**"Elliot, I don't want your money. I just want my daughter to know her father"**

**"Well I'm sorry, Liv. But it won't work"**

**"Whatever, I'll see you at work tomorrow" I replied angrily and slammed the door in his face.**

**I don't know why I was so angry, because I kind of expected him to have other children and I already knew he would be married.**

**I calmed myself down as I got ice cream for myself and Ashlyn, and I was completely calm again by the time walked in to her bedroom.**

**"Here's your ice cream, honey. I'm sorry you had to hear all that" I sat on the end of her bed and passed her the ice cream.**

**"It's ok, mum, thanks. So….he's my father, huh?"**

**"Yeah, honey, he is" I replied looking down at my ice cream.**

**Ashlyn must've sensed my hurt, because she began to caress my arm and whispered, "It's ok, mummy. It's just the 2 of us… And that's the way I like it"**

**I smiled and we both put down our ice creams and we shared a big mother-daughter hug.**

**And I realized that I'd have to work with my daughter's father almost everyday, but I've decided that I'll stay strictly professional.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Days turned in to weeks and Elliot still wasn't interested in his long lost daughter, Olivia's daughter. Little 8 year-old Ashlyn didn't deserve to be ignored by the man that fathered her. Although she claimed that she was happy to be just living with her mother, she and Olivia were very close.**

**Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desk, doing paperwork, when Cragen walked up to them.**

**"Your perp, Max Lexton was spotted on Broadway"**

**"Right cap" Elliot replied as he and Olivia walked out.**

**When they spotted their prep, he was running because he saw them first.**

**"Freeze, police" Olivia yelled out as she and Elliot chased him.**

**The perp went down an alley.**

**"Liv, you go down the alley and I'll go around and block him off" Elliot said and then they split up with Olivia going down the alley.**

**The alley was pretty dark, you could see but not very clearly. Olivia scanned the alley with her gun out, not realising the perp was hiding behind a bin, taking aim at her.**

**When she was shot in the chest, she didn't realise til she put her hand to her chest and saw the crimson red blood, and she dropped to the ground, clutching her chest.**

**She heard someone run off, she tried to call to Elliot, but it came out as a whisper. "Elliot"**

**"Olivia! Liv, where are you?" Elliot called out as he scanned the now quiet alley with his gun drawn. "Liv!"**

**"Elliot" Oliva choked out.**

**That was when Elliot found her with a gun shot wound to the chest. "Oh shit, Liv" He cried as crouched down beside her. He removed his jacket and pressed it firmly against the bleeding wound, as he dialled 911.**

**"I need a bus ASAP, in the alley behind Selleck's Bar on Broadway, Detective shot, I repeat Detective shot"**

**Olivia closed her eyes as she slowly drifted in to unconsciousness.**

**"Stay with me, Olivia"**

**"El, I want you to take care of Ashlyn for me, since you are her father" Olivia whispered with her eyes closed, fearing the worse.**

**Elliot had some stray tears streaming down his cheeks.**

**"Liv, you're not gonna die, you'll see be here for Ashlyn"**

**"El, promise me"**

**Elliot sighed, "I promise, Liv"**

**And Olivia let the darkness take over.**

**"Liv, stay with me. Olivia! Wake up!" Elliot cried as he tried to shake her awake.**

**The sounds of the sirens were getting closer and closer.**

**"Hang on, Liv. Help is almost here" Elliot whispered caressing her cheek.**

**When the ambulance arrived, the EMTs quickly loaded Olivia up and one of the EMTs looked at Elliot as they climbed in and said, "Do you need to be looked at too?"**

**Elliot shook his head. "No, I'm fine, this is all her blood. Please take care of her"**

**The EMT nodded. "Ok, but a doctor, just might want to check you"**

**"Fine, as long as they don't make me leave her side -"**

**Olivia's heart monitor started going crazy.**

**"Shit, she's in v-tac. Charge to 200, clear"**

**ZAP.**

**"No change. 350. Clear"**

**ZAP. No change.**

**"Come on Detective Benson. You can do it. Charge again"**

**"Liv, think of Ashlyn" Elliot cried in the background.**

**ZAP.**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**The EMT sighed in relief. "Welcome back, Detective Benson"**

**Just as they pulled her gurney out of the ambulance, she regained consciousness and her eyes fluttered open. "Elliot?"**

**Elliot squeezed her hand. "I'm here, Liv"**

**"I- I love you" She whispered, before darkness took over once again.**

**"Liv!"**

**"It's ok, she's fine, leave her" The EMT informed him that she has just gone unconscious again.**

**As the entered the trauma room, a nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry, you can't come in here, I promise you will be kept informed"**

**Elliot nodded, "Thanks"**

**He was about to sit in the waiting room, when he remembered that he had to call the Captain.**

**"Special Victims -"**

**"Cap, it's Elliot" Elliot spoke really fast.**

**"Slow down, Elliot. What's going on?"**

**"Olivia was shot in the chest, she's in Mt Sinai"**

**Captain sprung up out of his chair. "I'm on my way"**

**He ran out in to the squad room.**

**"Cap, what's going on?" Munch asked.**

**"Olivia's been shot, she's in Mt Sinai"**

**Not anymore words were spoken; Cragen, Jefferies and Munch all ran down to the car park and jumped in to a car and sped to Mt Sinai, with the siren on.**

**When they finally arrived, they found Elliot pacing around the waiting room, and ran over to him.**

**"Any news?" Cragen asked panicking.**

**Elliot shook his head. "Only that she's in surgery, that's all, they'll tell me" Elliot said as a few more stray tears streamed down his face.**

**3 hours went by, without word, until a short, curly red headed surgeon came out.**

**"Who's here for Olivia Benson?"**

**All 3 of them stood up.**

**"Yes" Elliot replied.**

**"Which one of you is Detective Stabler?"**

**Elliot nodded. "I am"**

**"Ok, follow me and I'll inform you on Olivia's condition"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"Ok, the surgery went well, she should be fine. The bullet narrowly missed her right lung. She's awake and asking for you"**

**Elliot nodded. "Thank you so much, doctor"**

**He walked in to Olivia's room and sat beside her bed.**

**Olivia was so pale. "Hi" She whispered.**

**"Hi, Liv"**

**"El, could you please look after Ashlyn, while I am in here?"**

**Elliot nodded. "Of course and I'm so sorry about being such a bastard. I have now accepted that I have a 5th child. A beautiful daughter with you"**

**Olivia smiled. "Can you please pick her up from school? I wanna see her"**

**"Sure. What school?'**

**"Manhattan South Elementary"**

**Elliot stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Ok, I'll be back with her soon"**

**Olivia smiled. "Thanks El"**

**Elliot drove to Manhattan South Elementary and walked in to the front office.**

**"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler. Can you please tell me what class Ashlyn Benson is in?" He asked as he flashed his badge to the lady.**

**The lady looked on the computer and then back at Elliot. "Room 10 upstairs"**

**Elliot nodded. "Thank you" and he walked upstairs.**

**He finally found room 10 and knocked on the door. The teacher a tall blonde haired lady answered the door and Elliot showed his badge.**

**"Hi, I'm Sally Jackson"**

**"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler. I'm here to collect Ashlyn Benson. Her mother is in the hospital"**

**Sally nodded and walked over to Ashlyn and whispered in her ear. "Ashlyn, you need to go with Detective Stabler, your mummy is in the hospital"**

**Ashlyn's eyes welled up and she looked at Elliot.**

**She got up and ran to him. "Daddy!"**

**Elliot squatted down and opened his arms, Ashlyn ran straight in to them.**

**He hugged her and lifted her up. "Ashlyn, it's ok, Mummy is gonna be fine" he told her as he carried her to his car.**

**Ashlyn looked at Elliot as he sat in the driver's seat. "Do you love me, daddy?"**

**Elliot answered as he started the engine. "Of course, I do"**

**"Then why did you ignore me?"**

**Elliot sighed, not taking his eyes off the road. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It was just a shock at first, when your mummy told me about you. You have 3 sisters and a brother though"**

**Ashlyn lit up. "Cool" but her emotions changed back when she thought her mother in the hospital.**

**Olivia was lying in bed with her eyes closed, when she heard two people walk in and her daughter's voice.**

**"Mummy!"**

**Olivia opened her eyes and slowly sat up as Elliot placed their daughter on the bed.**

**"Hey sweetheart. How are you?"**

**"I'm ok, mummy. Are you?"**

**Olivia slightly smiled. "I will be. But you will be staying with your daddy for a while"**

**Ashlyn smiled. "And I gets to meet my sisters and brother"**

**Olivia smiled, and then looked at Elliot still smiling. "You told her, huh?"**

**Elliot nodded, "yep"**

**Just then the doctor came in. "Sorry folks, visiting hours are over, Olivia needs to rest"**

**Elliot nodded and picked up Ashlyn. They both kissed Olivia goodbye and they left.**

**In the car, Ashlyn spoke up, breaking the silence. "Daddy, I got no clothes to wear"**

**"You can borrow some of Maureen's. You two are the same age and about the same size"**

**Ashlyn smiled. "What are my other sisters' and brother's names?"**

**"Ok well, there's Maureen, Kathleen, she's 6 and the twins Lizzie and Dickie, they are 4" When they walked in 4 kids came running toward them. They knew Ashlyn was coming because Elliot rang before hand to let Kathy know. Kathy wasn't too happy at first, but it happened 8 years ago, so she just left it alone.**

**"Hi Ashlyn" they all said in unison.**

**Ashlyn smiled. But when Kathy came walking up, she hid behind Elliot.**

**Kathy was smiling; she kneeled down to Ashlyn's level. "Hello Ashlyn. I'm Kathy. Do you want to eat some dinner with us, honey?"**

**Ashlyn began to relax and nodded.**

**Kathy took her hand and they all went in to the dining room for dinner.**

**Elliot took his and Kathy's kids to school the next morning before, taking Ashlyn to the hospital to see Olivia.**

**Ashlyn ran up to Olivia's bed and climbed up.**

**"I missed you mummy"**

**Olivia hugged Ashlyn. "I missed you too, honey. How was it at Daddy and Kathy's house?"**

**"It was fun"**

**"That's good, baby" Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot. "Hi"**

**"Hi. How are you this morning?"**

**"Still a little sore. How about you?"**

**"Yeah, I'm good"**

**"That's good. Thanks for looking after Ashlyn"**

**"It's my pleasure, Liv. You're taught her well, she's very polite"**

**Olivia smiled. "Of course, she's my baby girl"**

**Elliot snickered "She sure is. Look I better get to work and your 'baby girl' needs to get to school" he said and kissed her on the forehead.**

**Ashlyn then kissed Olivia, before Elliot picked her up off the bed and placed her on his hip.**

**"See you later, guys. Be a good girl, Ash"**

**"Yes mummy, bye"**

**"Bye Liv"**

**And they were gone.****Bottom of Form 2**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Olivia was stuck in hospital for 2 weeks before she was given the all clear and finally released. Elliot and Ashlyn came to pick her up.**

**As Olivia sat on the bed, she noticed that Ashlyn was acting very strangely, she was so quiet.**

**"Ash, honey, come here" Olivia said as she got off the bed and squatted down to her daughter's level.**

**Ashlyn slightly smiled. "Hi, mummy" she responded in a whisper, very unlike her.**

**Olivia picked her up and hugged her before looking at Elliot. "Hey El, what's with Ash?"**

**Elliot shrugged. "I'm not sure, Liv. She started acting strange last night after being with Kathy"**

**Olivia was suspicious of what Kathy did to her daughter, and she was determined to find out.**

**That night, Ashlyn was acting worse, so Olivia walked in to her daughter's bedroom and sat beside her on the bed. "Baby, what did Kathy do to you?"**

**Ashlyn looked at Olivia and started crying, so Olivia pulled Ashlyn up in to her lap and hugged her close until she heard Ashlyn whimper in pain. "What's wrong, baby?" Olivia asked, before lifting up her daughter's pyjama top, and discovering bruises on her daughter's arms and chest. "Ash, honey, did Kathy do this to you?"**

**Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, mummy" and she started crying again.**

**Olivia hugged Ashlyn till she fell asleep. Once her daughter was asleep, Olivia gently placed Ashlyn back on the bed and went to call Elliot.**

**"Stabler"**

**"Elliot, I don't want your wife anywhere near my daughter again, you hear me?"**

**Elliot was in shock. "Why?"**

**"Ashlyn has bruises on her arms and chest from your wife"**

**"Oh my God" Elliot couldn't believe what Kathy had done. "That must be why she always insisted on spending time with her" Elliot thought, once Olivia had hanged up.**

**Olivia went to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later, by Ashlyn screaming in her sleep.**

**She woke startled, but didn't know what woke her til she heard Ashlyn scream again. Olivia practically jumped out of bed and ran in to Ashlyn's bedroom, where she found her daughter thrashing around in her sleeping, whimpering and crying.**

**Olivia walked over to the bed, sat down on the top end and kissed Ashlyn on the forehead. Ashlyn woke startled, but calmed down, when she saw her mother sitting there.**

**"Mummy" She cried as she climbed in to Olivia's lap.**

**Olivia held her close, as Ashlyn laid her head in to her mother's chest.**

**"Baby, you're ok, mummy won't let anyone hurt you anymore" Olivia promised her little girl, as she kissed her on the head before placing her on her hip took Ashlyn to bed with her.**

**In the bedroom, Olivia placed her on the bed, before climbing in herself. "Baby, what was your bad dream about?"**

**Ashlyn sniffled and snuggled in to her mother to feel safe. "It was about the first night, that Kathy hurt me. And…and"**

**Olivia kissed her daughter's cheek and held her close, "And what, baby?"**

**"She said that you were a whore and that I was a mistake. Mummy, what is a whore?"**

**Olivia was hurt, shocked and angry at the same time. "Sweetheart, mummy isn't a whore and you don't need to know what that bad word means"**

**Olivia felt Ashlyn nod before hearing her breathing even out and she was asleep, so Olivia drifted off to sleep as well.**

**Olivia and Ashlyn were woken the next morning, by someone pounding on their door.**

**"Ash, you stay here, honey" Olivia told her as she got up and put her robe on.**

**Ashlyn nodded as she lay back down and went back to sleep.**

**Olivia walked to the door and opened it to found Elliot.**

**"Come in, El"**

**Elliot came in and they both sat on the couch.**

**"Liv, I'm so sorry that Kathy hurt Ashlyn. I'm getting a divorce"**

**"I would say that's good, but -"**

**Elliot silenced Olivia by kissing her. "I love you, Liv. I didn't realise untill after I moved in with Kathy all those years ago. But I have always loved you and always will"**

**Olivia smiled. She had been waiting to hear that for years. "I love you too, El"**


End file.
